


Reflections

by Qwertyuiop0 (Nela7)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Qwertyuiop0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem.

The earth is like butter  
It melts in hot weather  
The rain makes it better

The seas have have anger  
The skys have caresses.

The Earrth is expressive  
Even in winter's cruelty.


End file.
